


You Are Perfect

by Fumm95



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Landsmeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Solona disagree on their plans for life after the Fifth Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Perfect

“Alistair, you can’t,” Solona whispered, a look of pain flitting across her face. She fought back tears as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You’re going to be the next King of Ferelden. You have to-”

He cut her off angrily. “I never wanted to be king. I still don’t want to be king. My place is with the Wardens. With you.”

She took a deep breath, steeling herself against her own words. “But you’re the only person who can lead Ferelden now. It’s not about me anymore.”

“Anora can lead for all I care!” he retorted. “She wants it far more than I do anyway.” He reached for her but she pulled away, still staying carefully out of reach. “No matter what happens, we can find a way to make things work. We always have…” He trailed off as she shook her head.

“Alistair, you’re to be  _king_. You  _have_  to be king. You know yourself that we can’t trust Anora on the throne.” The lump in her throat seemed to be getting larger and she swallowed hard. “I-” she grit her teeth as her voice trembled noticeably, “I’m sorry.”

He groaned, frustration clear on his face, mingled with the hurt. “Fine,” he said at length, and she had to fight the urge to inhale sharply at the finality of his tone. “Fine, but you’re staying with me.”

She blinked, thrown by the unexpected demand. “I- What?”

“Stay with me.  _Marry_  me.” He hesitated, momentary embarrassment flickered over his face, but continued on doggedly. “I know this isn’t a good time, and there are a thousand other things to worry about but…” He trailed off, noticing her slack-jawed expression.

There was a long silence as her brain struggled to process his words. “Please say something,” he murmured at last. “Solona,  _please_.”

“I can’t!” The cry burst out of her before she could stop it, and she turned away before he could notice the tears that escaped her control.

“Why not?” His voice was small, uncertain, and Maker, why did it have to hurt so much?

“ _Look_  at me,” Solona hissed, whipping around to face him once more, her tone full of the bitterness she had held back for years. “I’m a  _mage_ , Alistair. Only one misstep away from an abomination. Ferelden would never- You can’t-”

Her composure broke as he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in an embrace that she shouldn’t - couldn’t - have. Yet, even through her sobs, she could hear him whisper fiercely, “I don’t care what they think. To me, you are perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the calming drabble prompt: “I don’t care what they think. To me, you are perfect.” And because I haven’t posted anything with Alistair in too long.


End file.
